LA ÚLTIMA GOTA
by Kazeshiro-sama
Summary: Tim podría tener una paciencia muy grande, pero simplemente había cosas o personas que no conocían los límites.


Hola, hola, biembenú al chale salvaje (¿?) okey no. Aquí Kazeshiro, de nuevo, al habla, reportándose después de siglos de inexistencia con este nuevo fic. Quiero aclarar, y quizás con más excusas que otra cosa (para aquellos que me han leído anteriormente), que no tengo internet desde hace meses y odio los cyber, los detesto –mueca amarga– aunque me salven la patria en más de una vez.

Este es el primer fic, y espero que no el último, que haga de ése fandom. Amo a DC, amo a Marvel, amo a los Comics y quiero que Batsy me adopte (¿?) y quisiera un Tim Drake para mí, o un Jason Todd… o un Richard Grayson o un maniático Damian jodiendo mi existencia… o quizás no.

_**Aclaraciones:**_ Esto es un AU, no Slash. (Aunque no tengo problema con ello). Todos son hijos biológicos de Bruce Wayne, y son huérfanos de madre.__

_**Advertencias:**_ Malas palabras, algunas escenas violentas y muerte de un personaje.

_**Agradecimientos: **_¡A mi recién nombrada Beta, y madre! Quien aparte de soportarme, se tomó la molestia de subir este fic. A mi Onee-chan, quien se tomó la molestia de darme su aprobación y los ánimos para subirlo.__

_**Disclaimer:**_ DC Comics no me pertenece, ni Batman, ni su estupenda familia. Yo sólo uso los personajes para relatar historias sin fines de lucro.

_**NOTAS:**_ Me basé en este fic por la relación que llevaban Tim y Jason al principio, aunque no me he leído todos los comics, (y cosa que deseo hacer). También me basé en la información que he investigado, y en Teen Titans #16 y Red Hood & The Owtlands #08… y otras cosas que ya no recuerdo. Pero no hay dudas de que estos mocosos son un amor~

_**Resumen: **_Tim podría tener una paciencia muy grande, pero simplemente había cosas o _personas_ que no conocían los límites.

.

.

**LA ÚLTIMA GOTA.**

.

.

.

.

.

Había cosas que Tim no podía comprender.

A pesar de ser uno de los mejores estudiantes de su escuela, hermano e hijo ejemplar; a Timothy Jackson Wayne, a sus 16 años, algunas cosas se le resbalaban de las manos como mantequilla derretida.

Eran contadas ocasiones, muy pocas ciertamente, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que, cuando ocurría, su mente quedaba en blanco y su boca sólo podía balbucear incoherencias; incapaz de hilar algún pensamiento o respuesta moderadamente decente.

_Patético, _se decía.

Para su suerte o desgracia, el problema de Tim tenía nombre; en realidad, nombre y apellido: Jason Wayne, su muy estimado hermano mayor. _Nótese el sarcasmo._

Jason Wayne o Jay: "_El segundo al mando, perras"_, como se había hecho nombrar a sí mismo en contadas ocasiones cuando Tim o Damian ignoraban sus órdenes. Es como una patada en la entrepierna o alcohol en la herida. _Un coñazo._

Jay se catalogaba como el hermano mayor encargado de joder la vida de sus hermanos menores; no obstante, en esas semanas, había tomado tal aprecio y cariño por Tim, que el chico ya estaba al borde de los nervios, aguantando las inmensas ganas de tirársele encima y ahorcarlo.

_Porque Dios, lo disfrutaría tanto que sería pecado._

No contaban las veces en las que había entrado a su habitación y tomado sus cosas sin siquiera decir un "_gracias",_ aunque Tim sabía que es posible que éste le mostrara el dedo medio antes de hacerlo, ni aquellas en las que robaba parte de su desayuno y tomaba su jugo, porque esos: "_Joder Timbo, eres adorable cuando te enojas"_ y "_Deja de quejarte mocoso, debes compartir con tus hermanos" _–con tonito burlón–, tenía a Timothy clavándole dagas con los ojos.

No obstante, eso no era la gota que había rebasado el vaso. Tim estaba acostumbrado a Jay, y a pesar de que le cabreara monumentalmente, aquello, simplemente lo ignoraba con el tiempo.

Dick, el mayor de todos sus hermanos, le decía que tuviera paciencia, aunque en pocas ocasiones había encontrado a Dick tirado sobre Jason a punto de darle un tortazo. Por eso, Tim suspiraba y les llamaba la atención, ambos volteaban sorprendidos, y allí terminaba todo.

Porque Dick se veía muy avergonzado como para verlo a la cara, y muy cabreado con Jason como para decir algo. Mientras, Jason simplemente bufaba y se acomodaba la ropa, y salía por el otro lado, indignado de que el _babybird_ –apodo que le tenía a Tim – saliera a defenderlo.

También comprendía cuando Damian y Jason se llevaban de la patada, ambos eran idénticos, en cierto modo.

Damian era menor que Tim, pero eso no le impedía que lo molestara con saña. Así que aquella vez que casi se lían a golpes en medio de la sala, Jason salió en su ayuda porque _¡Maldición, son muy escandalosos y no me dejan ver la Tv! _apagando la pantalla con el mando, el cual mandó a volar y sacó, literalmente, arrastras a Tim de allí alegando que debía ir a prepararle algo porque si y no quería más discusiones.

Tim podía oír a Damian gruñendo y bufando como gato rabioso.

Al llegar a la cocina, Jason se sentó en unos de los banquillos de la isla que estaba en medio de la misma. Tim estaba molesto, demasiado, y quería golpear algo. Al menos agradeció que Jason cerrara la boca y no dijera nada. Luego de unos minutos, volvió con lo mismo.

–Tengo hambre.

Tim había gruñido, pero sacó algo de la nevera y lo metió al microondas para descongelarlo, simplemente porque también tenía hambre y Alfred estaba ocupado con Bruce en el estudio. Pero se dio cuenta del sutil acto de Jason pretendiendo ser el hermano mayor responsable; cosa que sólo Dick había hecho.

Al servirle a Jay, un silencio se instaló entre ambos. Aunque a diferencia de los anteriores, éste era relajante y cómodo. Pero Jason tenía tal particularidad de cargar cualquier momento medianamente disfrutable.

–No quiero esto, prefiero un sandiwich.

–Cállate, Jason.

Otra ocasión que desconcertó a Tim fue aquella donde unos tipos lo atacaron al salir de clases. Obviamente, ese día había ido a una cafetería con unos amigos, así que avisando a Alfred de que iría por su propia cuenta a casa, se tomó la libertad de disfrutar un rato fuera de las paredes de la mansión Wayne.

Gotham City no era una ciudad precisamente segura. Así que cuando se dio cuenta de la hora, salió corriendo en busca de un taxi que lo llevara a casa, percatándose de que el cielo estaba más oscuro de lo usual y nubes grises se arremolinaban por todos lados.

Tim notó como alguien lo seguía, así que apuró el paso intentando llegar a un lugar más rebosado de personas. Si en algo se había ensañado Bruce con ellos, era que aprendieran a defenderse y a saber cuándo había o no peligro a su alrededor.

Por eso cuando al cruzar la esquina, otro tipo se le apareció bloqueándole el camino con una navaja en mano, no dudó en lanzarle el bolso creando una distracción y desarmar al hombre, que empezó a chillar en el piso al verse atrapado en una llave hecha por Tim. Esto pareció alertar al otro –que iba unas cuadras más atrás-, ya que empezó a correr en su dirección, y otros dos se le unieron, esta vez portando armas de fuego.

Tim había lanzado una maldición al aire, así que tomando la navaja y su bolso, que al final tuvo que dejar tirado a medio camino, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de esquivar las balas que disparaban en su dirección.

Al doblar en una esquina, notó que era un callejón sin salida. Así que al retroceder se encontró con el tipo a quien había golpeado. Un trueno retumbó en el cielo y alumbró el callejón, y Tim se sintió nervioso. La cara del sujeto estaba desfigurada por la ira.

Y la lluvia empezó a caer.

Sabía aprovechar las oportunidades, así que cuando el tipo se le lanzó encima preparado para destrozarlo, él lo esquivó y asestó una fuerte patada en el estómago del hombre, dejándolo sin aire y cayendo al suelo en un golpe seco. Y cuando intentó levantarse de nuevo, terminó golpeándole de tal modo que el sujeto quedó inconsciente.

La lluvia, o llovizna, lo empapaba por completo. Pero con lo que no había contado era con el pinchazo y ardor en su muslo derecho: una bala le había rozado, desgarrando el pantalón y creándole un gran y profundo corte en la piel que ya hacía rato que sangraba.

Apretando los dientes se recargó en la pared y se ocultó en uno de los contenedores de basura, afortunadamente vacío, aunque con un penetrante olor a porquería.

Podía arreglárselas fácilmente, pero esos sujetos estaban armados, y él estaba atrapado. Había escuchado los gritos de los tipos cerca de ahí, y luego vio al hombre inconsciente tirado en el suelo mugriento. Tomó su teléfono del bolsillo derecho de su _jersey _y llamó a la primera persona en el registro.

-¡Demonios _Babybird_, he estado llamándote durante horas!

Jason contestó, y un trueno rezumbó en el cielo; y la lluvia se volvió más intensa. Tim iba a hablar, pero Jason continuó impidiendo que lo hiciera.

-¿Dónde demonios estás? Dick está como loco buscándote, ya debería estar en casa hacía horas…

-Jason, estoy en problemas.

Mutismo.

-¿Dónde estás?

-A unas cuadras de la cafetería nueva del centro. Unos sujetos me siguieron… me atacaron.- ahogo un quejido- _Rayos, Jay…_ Tenían armas.

Escuchó como el otro lanzaba un insulto al aire y hablaba con alguien más.

-Vamos en camino. Quédate ahí. – Tim escuchaba el sonido de un motor encenderse- _Por favor, _mantente con vida…. Y-y

La llamada se colgó.

Tim revisó su móvil y vio que no había señal. Apretó los dientes y los puños; y, echando una ojeada a la entrada del lugar, pudo ver como los sujetos habían llegado y se acercaban al cuerpo desvalido e inconsciente de su compañero. Ahí Tim detallándolos, dio por sentado que sólo dos portaban armas, y uno de ellos era quien sostenía el cuerpo el tipo.

-¿Dónde se fue el mocoso?

Escuchó a uno preguntar. Al parecer el jefe, o el que pretendía serlo. Los otros hombres murmuraban disconformes e intentaban despertar al que había noqueado. _Tal vez si se mantenía en silencio, quizás…_

-Su sangre llega hasta aquí. No habrá ido muy lejos.

Y Tim maldijo su puta suerte.

Los hombres habían empezado a buscar en los otros contenedores cercanos a la entrada. Así que cuando se fueron acercando al suyo, lo primero que hizo fue sujetar con fuerza el cuchillo con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha tomar la pata rota de una mesa que hacía rato le rozaba el tobillo, irritando la piel descubierto.

Tim había respirado, bajo y profundo, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer sus venas y las pulsaciones de su corazón rezumbar en sus oídos. Todo iba en cámara lenta justo cuando la tapa del contenedor se abría y la lluvia entraba recia en él.

El líder, quien había abierto la tapa, no se percató de nada, sino hasta que tuvo a Tim encima golpeando con fuerza la mitad de su cara con el pedazo de madera que terminó inservible. Los otros tipos se alertaron, y voltearon hasta donde el otro había caído y se lanzaron por él.

En ese entonces Tim había escuchado el caer de un cuerpo, y se percató que los tipos habían dejado al otro sujeto inconsciente sobre el suelo; dejándolo tirado como un trapo viejo. Y si no fuera que en ese entonces estaba peligrando su vida, se hubiera reído a carcajadas por lo gracioso que se había visto.

Pero justo cuando ese pensamiento cruzaba su mente, uno de los sujetos que llevaban las armas lo tacleó, haciendo que su costado impactara con el borde del contenedor, causándole un dolor intenso.

La escena fue realmente dolorosa debido a que Tim era más pequeño que los tipos en sí, y su cuerpo parecía el de un mojado muñeco de trapo siendo azotado contra la pared.

_Defiéndete,_ fue lo que gritaba su mente y su cuerpo reaccionó, aunque adolorido, clavándole el cuchillo en la pierna al tipo, quien lanzó un grito al aire diciendo cosas de su fallecida madre, que Tim dudaba seriamente hiciera.

Su puño rápidamente impacto en la nariz del tipo y un_ crak_ se escuchó junto con otro quejido. El otro sujeto le dio un golpe en la cara a Tim; y pudo saborear el hierro en su boca. Cuando éste iba a darle un segundo, lo esquivó y golpeó repetidas veces el rostro y estómago del sujeto, el cual terminó sangrando por la nariz y con un corte en la ceja, su puño se alzó de nuevo, dispuesto a mandarlo al mundo de los sueños, pero se detuvo.

Alguien le silbó, y cuando volteó se fijó en el jefe del grupo, el cual le apuntaban con el arma. Sus funciones motoras dejaron de funcionar, desconectando su cerebro, así que terminó por soltar al tipo que tenía entre sus manos. Porque simplemente, él sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para olvidarse del tercero, quien para variar, había escondido el arma en su rompe-vientos.

-Bien mocoso, será mejor que no te muevas sino quieres que te habrá un agujero en la cabeza.

Le amenazó. Y Tim ahí no pudo reprimir el pensamiento de que quizás Jason hubiera salido con algo como: _Esas líneas baratas… ¿De qué película de cuarta has sacado, imbécil?, _seguido de; _El mocoso de Damian diría cosas más amenazantes._ Porque sólo a Jason se le ocurriría insultar a un tipo armado, y mucho más compararlo con Damian, y cierto que Damian tenía un vocabulario más ampliado que aquel sujeto, pero eso era culpa de Jason.

La cosa del asunto, es que Tim no era Jason, y Tim se sentía muy cansado y adolorido, demasiado adolorido, ahora que notaba. Había perdido mucha sangre por la herida causada en su pierna y su vista se estaba haciendo borrosa.

Tim obedeció, se quedó inmóvil sintiendo la lluvia caer fría sobre él, calándole los hueso; escuchando los quejidos de ambos sujetos tirados a sus pies y los erráticos latidos de su corazón en conjunto de su respiración agitada.

-Camina hasta la pared del fondo con las manos en la cabeza.

Y así lo hizo. Pasó por encima de los cuerpos y se posicionó casi pegado a la fría y húmeda pared de concreto. El tipo se echó a reír, su cara estaba magullada con astillas clavadas en su piel.

-¡Rayos!, no sé qué le enseñan a los mocosos de hoy en día… Pero eso… ¿Ves eso?

El sujeto señaló a los tipos tirados en el piso; el que tenía el cuchillo en el muslo al parecer no había aguantado la presión y terminó desmayándose, el que había dejado hace algunos minutos tosía y respiraba con esfuerzo, y al que había noqueado al principio seguía igual.

-Eso era innecesario. Sólo debías darnos lo que tenías… y quizás te dejaríamos ir ileso… -agregó burlón. – Pero como has decidido no ser cooperativo. No puedo aceptar el lujo de dejarte ir vivo.

El tipo se acercó y lo golpeó con la pistola en la mejilla. Tim había soltado un quejido mezclado con un sollozo, porque _demonios, eso había dolido y mucho, _y ahora todo le daba vueltas. Incluso llegó un instante en que no sabía en qué momento había terminado de rodillas, pero sentía que sus piernas le temblaban, sus puños ardían, y un inmenso dolor se instalaba en su costado izquierdo; sin mencionar el fuerte mareo y dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba.

El sujeto lanzó una patada a su estómago y Tim se arqueó ante el dolor, su costado izquierdo ahora era insoportable. Pudo escuchar la risa del tipo, y la boquilla del arma presionarse con rudeza en su cabeza.

-Buen chico. Ya puedes descan-s… ¡ARGHHH…!

Había escuchado al sujeto gritar de dolor. Luego el ensordecedor sonido de un disparo que rezumbo en el callejón, y otro grito más agudo y desgarrador.

Sus ojos enfocaron con dificulta el suelo y vio borrosamente la sangre mezclándose con el agua sucia del suelo, luego notó que provenía del agujero que habían hecho en el pie del sujeto. Podía escuchar voces lejanas, unas más conocidas que otras. Pero para Timothy todo parecía danzar.

-¡(…) Y espero que está sea la última vez que te vea maldito hijo de perra!

Y eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer inconsciente.

Para cuando había despertado supo que estaba en la mansión Wayne, justamente en su habitación. Tenía ropa limpia puesta y sus heridas habían sido tratadas, aunque eso no evitaba que el cuerpo lo sintiera adolorido, ni que su cabeza doliera a horrores. Tenía una vía en su brazo izquierdo que suministraba lo que creyó ser suero y podía recordar vagamente lo que había sucedido. Sus manos las sentía entumecidas.

Esperando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana de su cuarto notó como habían unas personas dormidas cerca de allí. El sillón que tenía en el cuarto era ocupado por los que pudo identificar como Damian y Jason, durmiendo en unas posiciones no muy cómodas. A Dick lo pudo localizar en una silla individual igual que los otros dos, durmiendo en una posición igual o más incómoda que la de los otros dos.

Tragó saliva, y se quejó al sentir su garganta seca. Miró alrededor y notó cómo Bruce parecía hablar con Alfred, quien traía una bandeja con algo que Tim no supo diferenciar. Ambos en la entrada de su cuarto, la mano de Bruce reposando en la manilla de la puerta a medio abrir y Alfred aún en el pasillo hablando de algo que todavía no podía captar.

Al parecer se dieron cuenta de que los miraba, ya que ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo y se terminaron acercando a su cama. Alfred dejando la bandeja en una mesita de noche al lado de la cama -Tim notó que eran panecillos y café recién hecho-, y Bruce sentándose en un borde de la cama, sonriendo con alivio. Ambos lo hacían. Bruce acercó una mano hasta su hombro, dando un suave y reconfortante apretón.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como la mierda.

Tim había tardado en responder, su voz salió ronca y rasposa, causando que la garganta le doliera aún más. Cuando calló en cuenta de sus palabras abrió los ojos. Pero Bruce sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia. Alfred comentó lo muy feliz que se encontraba de que al fin hubiera despertado, alegando que la mansión no era lo mismo sin la presencia del _Señor Timothy_ molestando a Alfred por su chocolate caliente, y Tim sólo pudo reír bajito, porque era gracioso que Alfred usara esa escusa como chiste ocasional.

Pennyworth era bueno con los comentarios mordaces y sarcásticos, pero sus chistes dejaban mucho que desear.

-Alfred, puedes ir a descansar. Me encargaré de todo por ahora.

El tono de Bruce era relajado, liberador. Y Tim notó las bolsas debajo de los ojos azul cobalto, más pronunciadas y oscuras.

Su vista viajó a Alfred y también lo vio. El cansancio estaba plantado en el rostro de ambos y eso hizo que su estómago se retorciera. Realmente había hecho que todos se preocuparan, y la culpa afloró dentro de su ser, y vagamente contestó a la despedida de Alfred y escuchó el cerrar de la puerta.

-¿Cómo… cómo llegué aquí?

Tim había recordado, para esos momentos la mayor parte de lo sucedido. Pero había un gran espacio en blanco que molestaba dentro de su cabeza, ya que no sabía cómo llenarlo. Bruce tomó un suspiro, pasando la mano por su oscuro cabello.

-Cuando llamaste a Jason él se encontraba a unas cuadras de allí con Roy. Al parecer llegó justo a tiempo porque uno de esos sujetos te apuntaba con un arma en la cabeza…

Tim recordaba algo, quizás fue cuando cayó al piso.

-… Según lo dicho por Roy, Jason se tiró sobre el tipo quitándole el arma y disparándole en el pie, luego de eso lo golpeó tan fuerte que Roy tuvo que lanzársele encima para quitárselo antes de que lo matara.- Bruce suspiró- Te trajo a casa al ser la vía más rápida así que no desperdiciamos tiempo y llamamos a la Doctora Thopmkins

Se había tomado su tiempo en hablar, recorriendo con la mirada al desvalido y magullado cuerpo de Tim. El chico por su parte tenía una mirada incrédula, casi extrañada.

-¿Jason hizo…?

Un quejido se escuchó en el cuarto, y se pudo ver a Dick gruñendo y masajeando su cuello adolorido. Cuando por fin despertó por completo, vio a Bruce a quien saludo en susurro, y poco después, se percató de la presencia de un despierto Tim.

-Hey… ¿Qué tal todo, Timmy?

Tim sonrió, porque era imposible no hacerlo si Dick le hablaba de esa forma. Y mucho más si estaba en esas pintas. El quejido de Jason siguió, ya con medio cuerpo en el piso. Tal parece que un malhumorado Damian lo pateó por haberle babeado el hombro. Bruce los saludó a todos, poco después avisó a Dick sobre la bandeja, ya que los otros dos parecían más concentrados en discutir.

-Se ven terribles.

Ante el comentario todos voltearon a verlo; inclusive Dick, quien parecía más concentrado en evitar que Jason y Damian se mataran entre sí. Damian bufó, desviando la mirada con disgusto y murmurando un _vaya, al fin despiertas idiota, _Dick se rio ante el comentario, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Bruce simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-No tanto como tú.

Jason se acomodó en el mueble, sentándose de brazos cruzados y con expresión seria. Algo que indicaba que estaba de mal humor, y Tim no entendía el porqué.

-Si… lo sé, me veo terrible.- sus ojos miraron la vía intravenosa en su brazo.- pero pudo haber sido peor ¿no?

Tal parece que Tim había dicho algo malo, ya que el ceño de Jason se frunció aún más, y dándole una patada al mueble, salió de allí disgustado. Dick no pareció entender tampoco al igual que Damian, que miraba desconcertado la actitud de Jason. Bruce simplemente miró con pesar por donde Jason se había ido.

Para cuando Tim pudo levantarse, o lo dejaron hacerlo, las clases habían terminado. No hubo inconveniente alguno en que éste faltara los últimos días, ya que tenía todas sus materias aprobabas. Pero sí recibió constantes visitas de sus amigos durante los días de reposo.

Damian había cambiado levemente su comportamiento para con Tim, siendo menos arisco que antes, cuando ambos se encontraban en una misma habitación. Dick seguían siendo el mismo, aunque se había vuelto un poco más sobreprotector con sus hermanos. En cuanto a Jason… Tim no lo veía tan seguido, y ya hacía días que no se encontraba con él en la mansión. No habían hablado mucho con él respecto al tema, y Tim quería agradecerle; pero eso ya parecía una misión imposible.

Hubo cenas en las cuales, acostumbrados a que la familia estuviera reunida, Jason siempre faltaba. Bruce había tenido incontables conversaciones con él, pero parecía que en chico estaba cayendo en un pozo muy profundo y oscuro.

Tim había escuchado algunas de esas pláticas en el estudio, donde Bruce empezaba con voz calmada diciendo el nombre de su hermano, y éste sólo se mantenía en silencio. Esas casi siempre terminaban en gritos y con un Bruce frustrado. Para esos momentos Tim siempre estaba a metros de allí.

Una noche, Tim recordaba la fría brisa y torrencial lluvia, Jason había llegado muy de madrugada. Sin perder tiempo, se encaminó hasta la habitación de su hermano, ya a sabiendas que estaba dentro de ella, y sin pedir permiso; abrió la puerta, celebrando el hecho de que no le hubiera puesto seguro, y la cerró detrás de sí.

Jason estaba en medio del cuarto, mojado y con expresión desconcertada al ver a su hermano allí adentro. Estaba a punto de quitarse la chaqueta de cuero y meterse al baño.

-Hey, Jason...

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Su voz era sombría, y Tim lo miró preocupado.

-Jason, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Jason pareció pensárselo por unos segundos, para luego suspirar y seguir en lo suyo. Terminó de meterse en el baño, y Tim escuchó en sonido seco de la ropa mojada caer al piso.

-¿Qué ocurre?

La voz que salió del baño de la habitación hizo eco. Y Tim se preguntó hace cuanto que no hablaba con él, quizás fue hace algunas semanas… o meses.

-Jay, perdón por no habértelo dicho antes. Pero gracias, aquella vez Bruce me dijo lo que pasó… y…

Tim estaba con la cabeza gacha, y con el cuerpo aún sobre cargado en la puerta. Los relámpagos iluminaban la oscura habitación y la lluvia golpeaba con insistencia el vidrio de la ventana. Jason salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y otra sobre su cabeza. Con paso pesado se dirigió hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde. Tim respiró hondo y prosiguió.

-… Yo, yo no pude agradecértelo.- su garganta había tragado grueso –y me he preguntado todos esto días si tu comportamiento de ahora es porque estás molesto. Por no haberte agradecido de que me salvaras…

-No es necesario.

Tim alzó la mirada y vio a Jason; sus hombros caídos y gesto culpable. Timothy debía decírselo, aún si él no lo aceptaba.

-En serio Jay, muchas gracias.

-¡No Timothy, no entiendes… Yo soy la persona menos indicada para agradecerle!.- Jason ahogó un jadeo, sus manos tallaron sus cara con angustia.- Todo es mi culpa…

Al escuchar aquello Tim abrió los ojos y parpadeó repetidas veces.

-¿Cómo…? Pero Jay, tú…

-¡No, no entiendes! –su voz resonó con más fuerza. Con más ira.- ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Que esos malditos te hayan atacado ha sido mi culpa!

Su puño estalló contra la cama, su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Tim se separó de la puerta y se acercó despacio hasta Jason, pero se detuvo al ver que éste alzó la vista para mirarle. Sus ojos brillaban de ira, y de lo que interpretó como lágrimas contenidas, y eso bastó para hacerle saber lo mal que su hermano estaba… _y eso era realmente mal._

_-_Ellos, ellos sabían quién eras… Ellos lo sabían. Y aprovecharon eso para hacerte daño. Esos bastardos no les importaba matarte… No _sí con eso lograban lastimarme… Tim, todo… Todo fue mi culpa…_

-¿Los conocías? –la mirada de Tim se empañó un poco, y sintió como en su estómago se abría un vacío.- ¿Los conocías Jay… tú estabas con ellos?

Tim sabía que Jason en ocasiones acostumbraba a meterse en peleas callejeras. Pero que de allí empezara a formar parte de bandas… eso era…

-No, pero quizás les hice pasar un mal rato… - Jason empezó a secarse el cabello con gesto ido, como un acto de inercia. Su ceño aún estaba fruncido y en ocasiones apretaba con rudeza la mandíbula –Quizás les he dado unas cuantas palizas más de la cuenta… Pero no pensé que ellos fueran tan…

-Eso ya no importa.

-¿Qué?

Tim se habían sentado bruscamente al lado de Jason, dándole una mirada de _¿debo repetirlo? _a Jason, sin embargo, siguió mostrando una expresión perpleja. Al final no pudo evitar sonreír y dar una palmada en el hombro de su hermano.

-¿Quién es el sentimental ahora, Jay?

-¿No estás… molesto?

Tim pensó unos segundos, y tardó otros más de la cuenta a propósito. Jason aún seguía mirándolo expectante y un poco nervioso. Al final Timothy negó con la cabeza.

-No hay por qué estarlo… digo, si, fuiste un idiota como de costumbre al preocuparte por eso.- Jason sonrió levemente y Tim rio por eso.- Pero igual te mereces mi agradecimiento por haberme salvado, Jay. Gracias por haber llegado a tiempo.

-No hay de qué _babybird,_ no hay de qué.

Tim se sintió feliz en ese instante. Pasaron hablando unas cuantas horas más hasta que Jason lo corrió de su cuarto alegando que el muchacho hablaba mucho y se tomaba demasiadas confianzas con su persona.

Aparentemente todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Todo seguía tal y como antes. Jason terminó por charlar civilizadamente con Bruce, lo más que Jason podía, y el patriarca Wayne simplemente palmeó la espalda de su hijo con fuerza, pero con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Tim realmente pensó que todo cambiaría a partir de allí… realmente. Pero unos meses después, justo una noche lluviosa, donde se preparaban para celebrar el ingreso de Jason en la universidad recibieron una noticia que a todos los dejó impactados.

El timbre de entrada había sonado, retumbando al igual que los truenos en el cielo. La sala estaba más oscura y fría de lo normal, ya que todos se encontraban en la cocina y comedor.

-Señor Wayne.

Unos hombres uniformados se encontraban en la entrada al haberse abierto la puerta, los impermeables sobre los hombros y las capuchas alzadas les daban aspectos de parcas a los oficiales.

-… Temo informarle que hace unas horas se presentó un tiroteo cerca de la zona éste de la ciudad.- anunció uno de ellos, quitándose la capucha y mirando incómodamente a los hombres frente a sí -Entre los cuerpos que los forenses encontraron identificamos a uno como Jason Wayne… ¿Será familiar suyo?

-¿Jason…?

Tim se había asomado por la puerta de la cocina hasta la de entrada, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, pensando que quizás Jason se había olvidado las llaves de nuevo y estuviera recibiendo una reprimenda. Alfred quien había ido a atender parecía en shock, y el gesto de Bruce no hacía más que inquietarlo.

-¿Jason… Jason ha muerto?

Tim abrió los ojos en una mueca de horror. Su cuerpo perdió toda calidez y el frio le apuñalaba los pulmones, impidiéndole respirar bien.

Lo habían asesinado… Jason había muerto.

Y ahí la gota que colmó el vaso.

.

.

.

.

Kill me plz :'D


End file.
